


🐺Zom-Cendants 3🐚-🐙Uma &🐺Willa

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Uma changes her mind and helps Mal, realizing that turning her back on Mal wasn't right and that Mal can't stop Audrey without the ember. Uma uses her necklace and the powers of both her and Mal power up the ember once more. When Mal defeats Audrey, Uma and Harry celebrate in triumph.Willa is the Alpha werewolf and the leader of the pack which makes her a strong leader and extremely protective. She is also very serious. Willa is extremely loyal to her pack, her brother, and Wynter. She is a strong and confident force to be reckoned with and is a bit more violent than her brother, Wynter or her other pack mates.





	🐺Zom-Cendants 3🐚-🐙Uma &🐺Willa

Uma was waiting for Willa to show up so they can go inside and have fun together watching their movies, singing and dancing then relaxing after that. They sing and Dance to "Kiss the Girl." 

Uma and Willa finished singing and dancing than she taught Uma how to howl and dance like the werewolves do.


End file.
